


No Worries, We Still Have Time

by RascallyRaven



Series: Fictober 2018 (Late) [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs Help, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Alternate Universe - Library, Alya Césaire Is The Best, Alya Césaire Knows, Alya Césaire Ships It, Cute, Cutesy, F/M, Fictober, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Knows, Nino Lahiffe Ships It, Oblivious Adrien Agreste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RascallyRaven/pseuds/RascallyRaven
Summary: Prompt 7 for Fictober 2018! Will I ever finish before Fictober 2019?? God only knows.





	No Worries, We Still Have Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys... wassup? Please don't hurt me. Here, have a fic. Please enjoy? *tentatively hands over fic*

“Cut it out, Nino, I’m trying to watch!”

“But my boy is so nervous! I have to use these pics for future blackmail! He said he wasn’t interested before; now look at him!”

“Hmm, that’s a good idea…at least move enough so I have a good look!”

“Okay, okay, sorry babe.”

Alya kissed her sweet boyfriend on the cheek. “I forgive you. Now, let’s capture our blackmail!”

\--------------------------

Adrien wasn’t sure why he was so nervous; Nino had set him up on so many blind dates, he’d lost track. Apparently, they were all school friends from his class. The model boy always told his best friend he was so lucky to go to school with other kids his age…if he could just convince his father to let him check it out for a day, he’d be able to see these girls for himself and cut out the middle man.

_Maybe this year will finally be the year father will let me attend public school. I’d like to make new friends my age, for once! Events for the company don’t count!_

Adrien just hoped this girl wouldn’t be like his last date; she was obsessed with telling him about all the places she went that summer, meeting all the famous people she apparently went on cruises with. She reminded him too much of the rich girls he met at parties growing up, like Chloe.

_Marinette isn’t like that._

The thought came unbidden to his mind, reminding him of his initial nervousness. As he got to know the librarian better, he found out she went to the same school as Nino and Alya. Ever since then, the blonde wondered if she knew them or even if she was in the same class! Then again, Adrien mused, how large could Nino’s class really be?

As he turned to a tap on his shoulder, his question was answered.

_Just the right amount._

\---------------------------

Marinette was incredibly amused. So _this_ was the infamous Adrien her classmates had been talking nonstop about! She couldn’t believe her luck! When Alya practically wrestled her into going on this date instead of the arcade, Marinette knew it meant a LOT to her. Ho boy, is she glad she came!

“Well, well, well, look who we have here…”

\-------------------------------

“Um, Alya? Did you tell Marinette exactly who she was meeting up with?”

Said girlfriend could only gape in astonishment. Since when could Marinette have personally known the most popular model in all of Paris!? Sure, she was really into fashion, so she’d heard of him. But-!

“I thought you said Adrien’s homeschooled!” Alya rounded on her just-as-shocked boyfriend, not acknowledging his question. She purposefully made Nino get Lila to go on that awful date with his best friend, and while she was initially sorry, it was for a cause! It was supposed to make Marinette look amazing in comparison! (Not that she needed help…) At the very least, she got Lila to shut up for a couple days. So how…?

“He is! I barely get to hang with my dude so I have no idea how--! Ohhhhhhhh.”

“What? What did you just think of?”

Nino turned to a flustered Alya almost sheepishly, twisting his rubber bracelets around his wrist nervously. “Well, you see, Adrien mention recently that he’s asked his old man to let him go out more often to get his own school supplies. He needs the fresh air, ya know? Anyway, I’m pretty sure he’s been to the Dupain-Cheng Library…”

Alya’s dumbfounded stare caused Nino’s voice to fade away into the spring wind. Before he could beg for forgiveness on his knees, she spoke up.

“That explains her recent obsession with beauty products and she’s been daydreaming constantly, so she’s probably known him for weeks! She mentioned the other day that she’s re-reading _Harry Potter_ so she could discuss it with a friend. I thought she meant for a book group!”

Alya spun back toward her best friend, still flirting with Adrien in front of the gelato place. There it was- that twitterpated look she’d had all week! This meant normal means of blackmail goes out the door. But maybe…

“Nino, we’re going to join them. Let’s make it a double date!”

Nino looked up confusedly at his crazy girlfriend. “Why? Won’t it be better to take pics from the shadows?”

He started to get worried when her eyes gleamed as the idea started forming more perfectly in her head. “If we can’t get some good embarrassing pics this way, we can always straight-up tease them.”

Nino’s grin matched Alya’s as he finally figured out what she was trying to say. “Are we too late, you think?” he asked as he stood up next to his crazy, yet beautiful girlfriend and interlaced his fingers with hers.

The devious couple marched forward as Alya replied, “Oh, no worries, we still have time!”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I won't mince words here. I've been pretty depressed. It was pretty hard to pull myself out of it enough to finish this small fic here. Fair warning, it will bleed into prompt 8 a lotta bit. Regardless, if you liked this fic, please give it a kudos. I thrive off of comments, so please leave one with thoughts and/or feelings! As long as it's positive and constructive, I'll take it. But y'all are amazing!!! Thank you for all the support! <3 <3 <3


End file.
